


Broken tulip

by Scribo



Category: Antiviral (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:57:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo/pseuds/Scribo





	1. Chapter 1

В клинике Сид старается держаться как можно ближе к мистеру Лукасу. Он идет за ним по пятам, вдоль залитых электрическим светом лабиринтов коридоров и лестничным маршам, и чувствует себя, будто выброшенная на берег приливом диковинная глубоководная рыба: весь этот людской муравейник деловито снующих мужчин и женщин в строгих костюмах, в пиджаках и галстуках, с идеально уложенными волосами и неизменно растянутыми в дежурных улыбках губами словно давит на него своей непомерной тяжестью. Он решает смотреть не на них, а сосредоточиться на черно-белой шахматке пола: ровные квадраты медленно проплывают под его ногами, обутыми в черные стоптанные кеды с белыми носами. На нем потертые джинсы, старое пальто висит, как балахон, и лоснится на рукавах, а под ним нет ничего, кроме вылинявшей до полной утраты цвета тонкой футболки с растянутым воротом. Длинные волосы он запрятал под воротник, но одна рыжая прядь все же предательски выбивается, и он то и дело нервно закладывает ее за ухо. И зачем только мистер Лукас приволок его сюда? Ясно же ведь, что между ним и этими людьми не может быть ничего общего.

Мистер Лукас. Дориан Лукас. Дориан. Он просил называть его по имени. Но Сид пока не может произносить вслух эти шесть букв, не может, пока не решил, кто же для него мистер Лукас. Он помнит только дорогу. Очень долгую дорогу на заднем сиденье автомобиля...

...Мимо, сливаясь в одну сплошную размытую линию, проносится однообразный сельский пейзаж... Прильнув лбом к ветровому стеклу и прикрыв веки, он сидит, болезненно корчась от то и дело подступающих к горлу спазмов, и думает лишь о том, как бы не запачкать салон своей рвотой. Горькая желчь поднимается по горлу и заполняет рот; стиснув зубы, он сглатывает ее и украдкой смотрит на пассажирское сиденье рядом с водителем: меньше всего ему хочется причинить кому-либо беспокойство. Мистер Лукас успевает перехватить его взгляд в зеркале и озабоченно хмурит брови. Вжав голову в плечи, Сид кривится в некоем подобии виноватой улыбки и тут же испугано прикрывает рукой рот: струйка желчи сочится по подбородку и между пальцев.

\- что же ты молчишь, мальчик?

Порывшись в портфеле, мистер Лукас достает оттуда рекламный буклет, и, быстро свернув в кулек, протягивает его Сиду. Кажется, на нем лицо Ханны.

Ханна - так близко, что он почти чувствует запах ее волос и теплое, будоражащее дыхание на своем лице, оно будто проникает под кожу сквозь поры - медленно склоняется над ним и легко дотрагивается рукой до разгоряченного лба – он отзывается тихим стоном - мимолетно прикасается своими прохладными пальцами к его иссохшим потрескавшимся губам и гладит по щеке ладонью. Он только смотрит на нее из-под дрожащих ресниц, не в силах пошевелится, не в силах даже разлепить тяжелые веки и тщетно пытаясь поймать ее взгляд, будто ответить на что-то невысказанное...Он приходит в себя все там же, на заднем сиденье автомобиля, только его голова лежит на коленях у мистера Лукаса. Он даже не помнит, как долго все это длилось.

Они минуют приемный покой - вытянутое помещение с двумя рядами мягких кресел вдоль стен, люди, листающие разложенные на стеклянных столиках глянцевые журналы и рекламные проспекты клиники, расставленные повсюду экраны, на которых в записи идут короткие видеоролики: мелькают лица Тимоти Стэнтона, Майкла Феликса, Арии Ноубл, Ханны Гайст... Ханна... Она поправляет свои красивые белокурые локоны и смотрит в объектив из-под длинных ресниц, словно соблазняя кого-то по ту сторону экрана. На ее лице играет легкая улыбка. У Сида никогда не было фотографий Ханны. Он никогда не покупал журналы, и не расклеивал постеры по стенам. Он и так всегда помнит ее лицо, подробно, до каждой черточки, словно она стоит перед ним во плоти.

Мистер Лукас обнимает его за плечи и легонько подталкивает вперед. Он поднимает голову - на двери, в которую они только что вошли, табличка - "Дориан Лукас". Кабинет мистера Лукаса. Вот и пришли.

В глаза Сиду сразу бросается огромное, во всю стену, цветочное панно с тюльпанами. Желтыми с красным. Кажется, мистер Лукас говорил, что тюльпан - логотип его клиники. Зараженный тюльпан, который приобретает такую необычную пигментацию после поражения вирусной инфекцией. Сид нащупывает в кармане пальто визитку с номером телефона мистера Лукаса. Звонить в любое время. Мистер Лукас заваривает Сиду крепкий чай с сахаром, а сам пьет минеральную воду из стеклянной бутылки на столе.  
Пока Сид пьет чай, торопливо, обжигая губы, мистер Лукас, не отрываясь, смотрит на него, словно решая что-то. Он начинает говорить, только когда Сид отставляет пустую чашку в сторону.  
\- Сколько тебе лет, Сид?  
\- Двадцать один... в декабре исполнится.  
Он кивает головой, убирает пустую чашку, остатки заварки высыпает в цветочный горшок. Снова оборачивается к Сиду:  
\- Тебе ведь нравится Ханна, Сид?  
Он вздрагивает, будто его поймали с поличным, заливается краской и прячет глаза.  
\- Я заметил, как ты смотрел на экран, мальчик, - улыбается ему мистер Лукас, - я понимаю, что она для тебя особенная. Она для всех нас особенная, Сид. Может быть, ты когда-нибудь даже увидишь ее.  
Теперь Сид испытующе смотрит на мистера Лукаса. Может быть, этот момент изменит всю его жизнь.  
\- Постараюсь не разочаровать вас, мистер Лукас, До.. Дориан, - с трудом произносит он и поспешно пожимает протянутую ему через стол руку.


	2. Chapter 2

Сид долго кружит по улицам, будто пьяный, глядя в небо и жадно вдыхая ядреный, осенний воздух, пока от него не начинает кружиться голова.

У него есть деньги, мистер Лукас дал ему свою кредитную карту. Он действительно хочет помочь. Приятно кому-то довериться, особенно, когда собственные силы уже на исходе. Всего десять часов назад он лежал, дрожа от холода под тонким одеялом, и ждал наступления утра. Всего семь часов назад стоял в телефонной будке и набирал дрожащими пальцами заветный номер. Всего два часа назад его желудок чуть не вывернуло наизнанку, и он думал, что умрет прямо в салоне авто.  
Времена меняются.

Первым делом он купит костюм. Черный костюм и белую рубашку. Так он не будет отличаться от остальных сотрудников клиники.

Наконец он решает сперва зайти в общественную уборную.

Из глубины захватанного пальцами тусклого зеркала на него пристально смотрит осунувшееся, белое, как мука, веснушчатое лицо, запавшие глаза лихорадочно блестят. Ополаскивает его холодной водой и припадает губами к живительной струйке. Ледяная вода обжигает саднящее горло. Приглаживает рукой растрепавшиеся от ветра волосы и заправляет футболку в джинсы. Бумажным полотенцем стирает прилипшую к кедам уличную грязь. Забрасывает в рот пару слипшихся в кармане джинсов мятных конфет, которые дал ему мистер Лукас в машине, и снова вертит в руках его кредитную карту. На ней уже знакомый ему логотип клиники, точно такой же, что и на визитке, которая лежит в кармане пальто. Он помнит стеклянные вазы с тюльпанами в приемном покое. Странно только, что цветы эти совсем не пахли, запах в клинике был стерильным, таким же белым и прозрачным, как и все внутри. Наверное, это правильно, ведь то, зачем приходят к мистеру Лукасу, попадает прямо в кровь, а после уже ничто не имеет значения - "Наслаждайтесь". Волшебная инъекция небожителем - новое причастие новой веры... А может быть, и просто лекарство от скуки. Сам мистер Лукас мало похож на гуру-фанатика. Он просто продает то, что пользуется спросом.

Когда-то Сид смотрел передачу по телевизору, интервью с мистером Лукасом. Дотошная репортерша расспрашивала об этической стороне его бизнеса - продажи вирусов знаменитостей их поклонникам. Мистер Лукас сказал тогда, что знаменитости - это на самом деле не люди, а массовые галлюцинации. И впрямь: что мы знаем в действительности о том, кто такая Ария Ноубл, например, кроме неправдоподобных слухов о ней, и какое значение вкладываем в этот ее созданный нами экранный образ? Красота, слава, богатство, роскошь? Получая частичку Арии, мы тем самым получаем частичку ее экранного образа, а не ее самой. Понимают ли это люди? Имеют ли его грезы о Ханне какое-либо отношение к ней самой? Даже если мы и прозреем, все равно ничего не изменится, мы осуществляем свои мечты за счет чего-то другого, за счет суррогата, мы обманываем себя, но мы хотим жить в этом обмане, это как наркотик, потребность в котором постепенно вытесняет все остальное.

Как иллюстрация к его мыслям из туалетной кабинки выныривает двухметровый малый с лицом младенца и, сканируя невидящим взглядом пространство, на полном ходу врезается прямо в Сида. Сид спотыкается, но успевает удержать равновесие и потирает ушибленное плечо рукой. Малый поднимает оброненную им кредитную карту и несколько секунд ошалело переводит взгляд с Сида на прямоугольник белого пластика в своих руках и обратно на Сида. На нем дурацкая белая майка с лицом Ханны на груди, одетая поверх черной водолазки.

\- Ты работаешь на Мистера Лукаса?!

Глаза его округляются от удивления, а руки заметно дрожат. Сида передергивает от этой нагой демонстрации преклонения. Сам Сид никогда не дошел бы до такого. Его привязанность иного, интимного свойства, она - как тайна, которую ты разделяешь с другим, а не кричащая вывеска.

\- Ты видел Ханну? Ханну Гайст?

Он что-то кричит, брызжа слюной в лицо, и трясет его за ушибленное плечо, словно хочет вытрясти из него ответ или обещание чего-то нового. Сид чувствует, как снова на него надвигается внезапный приступ дурноты, и инстинктивно цепляется за стоящее рядом тело, лишь бы удержаться на ногах. Проклятье, второй раз за сегодня он теряет над собой контроль. Как бы на это посмотрел мистер Лукас?  
Его встряхивают и осторожно прислоняют к стене. Открыв глаза, Сид встречается взглядом с верзилой: тот ошалело улыбается и тычет себе пальцем в грудь:  
\- Эдвард Поррис, я глава местного фанклуба Ханны.  
\- Сид Марч, я вообще не отсюда, сегодня приехал.  
\- Паршиво выглядишь, Сид.  
\- Я в порядке, спасибо.  
Воздержавшись от дальнейших расспросов, Поррис с неохотой протягивает ему кредитную карту.  
Сид разворачивается и плетется к выходу, спиной он чувствует, как его провожают пристальным взглядом. Не выдержав, новый знакомый нагоняет его у выхода и сует в руки клочок бумаги:  
\- Адрес сайта нашего фанлуба в интернете. Может, тебе будет, о чем рассказать, - поясняет Поррис.  
Сид кивает не глядя, втайне надеясь, что, взяв бумажку, удовлетворит настырного типа, и тот оставит его в покое.


End file.
